


Sibling Rivalry

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/F, F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Seduction, Sibling Rivalry, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Zuko thinks his girlfriend is more into him than Azula's is into her. Who's going to win?
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Sibling Rivalry

“Mai is so into me,” Zuko said to Azula one day when they were going through some message scrolls. 

Azula didn’t even blink before taking it as a challenge.

“Ty Lee is way more into me than Mai is into you,” she responded, unrolling a scroll and burning it up in her hand. 

“No way,” Zuko said, unrolling a different scroll and making a note of something on his scratch paper. “All I have to do is say a few key phrases and she’s putty.”

“First of all ew. She’s my best friend. Is this what guys talk about?”

Zuko shrugged and pushed back a loose hair on his head. 

“Second of all,” Azula said, burning a few more scrolls successfully, “I don’t even need to say anything to make Ty Lee melt.” 

“Sounds like a challenge,” Zuko said, leaning back.

“You’re slow on the uptake aren’t you,” Azula shot back. 

“How are we going to test this? Should we call them?”

“They can’t know anything is up. We need to be patient and wait for the moment to present itself.” 

“How are we supposed to know when it presents itself?”

“If you’re too stupid to see, I’ll indicate.”

Later that day, Azula and Mai were having afternoon tea when Zuko wandered into the dining room looking for a snack. Azula raised an eyebrow at him and his eyes widened.

He came up to Mai and whispered heavily into her ear. She flushed a deep scarlet and smacked him on the arm, hard. 

“What was that for,” he asked, rubbing his shoulder. 

“Zuko that was completely inappropriate,” she scolded. 

Azula smirked at him and he smiled sheepishly.

“Not quite putty,” Azula said. 

“What,” Mai asked, confused.

“Nothing, nothing. Just some good old sibling rivalry,” she said, sipping her tea.

Zuko grabbed a cookie from the jar in the cabinet aggressively. 

From outside of the dining room came the sound of light skipping. 

“Ty Lee, can you come in here really quick,” Zuko asked. “Your turn,” he mouthed to Azula. 

She cracked her knuckles and he rolled his eyes. 

“Zuko? Oh hey! It’s a party in here,” she giggled when she came in. 

“Ty, can you come over here for a second,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee padded dutifully over to Azula. 

Azula smiled softly and placed a hand on her cheek. She gently traced her thumb over her cheekbone and slowly down both lips, one at a time, pulling the second one down ever so gently and letting it spring back up. 

Ty Lee’s eyes became hooded with lust and her mouth opened slightly allowing Azula to slide her thumb in. 

Ty Lee sucked on her finger as she pulled it out and Azula could hear the increase in her breath and she could feel the uptick in her heart rate. 

Zuko and Mai watched speechless as Ty Lee transformed under Azula’s hand.

“‘Zula,” she whispered, needily. 

Azula half smirked and half smiled. 

“I think we have some business to attend to,” she said, wrapping her arm around Ty Lee’s waist as Ty Lee led them quickly out of the room. 

Just as they left, Azula made sure Ty Lee was still properly dazed and then turned back and stuck her tongue out at Zuko. 

Zuko just stated and sat down next to Mai at the table. 

“What the hell did I just witness.”

“I thought you would be more into me than Ty Lee was into her.”

“Ha,” Mai snorted. “We didn’t even need to see that disgusting display for me to tell you it was going to be Azula 1 Zuko 0.”

“What, do you hate me or something,” Zuko asked, clearly upset. 

“No, I love you,” Mai said as soothingly as she could, stroking his back. “It’s just that those two are special.”

“Yeah for real,” Zuko said as he bit into his cookie.


End file.
